Problem: $ 120.6\% \div 90\% $
Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ 1.206 \div 0.9 $ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div9={0}\text{ or }9\times{0} = {0}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{12}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${12}\div9={1}\text{ or }9\times{1} = {9}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{30}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${30}\div9={3}\text{ or }9\times{3} = {27}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{36}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${36}\div9={4}\text{ or }9\times{4} = {36}$ $1.206 \div 0.9 = 1.34$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $1.34 = 134\%$